What just happened?
by KatherineLace
Summary: All he left was just today... But wait, what just happened?


**A/N: **Hey, this is a one-shot story from me to celebrate v-day. I know it's late but at least I tried to make it finish before March. Review or not Review, I will still feel blessed for anyone who've read it, even though it's just one:) The most important words: ENJOY READING:))

* * *

What Just Happened? – One-shot

It was a normal evening in Seika High. Just like any other day. But today it's a little different since today is the ceremony of graduation for the third grade. Ayuzawa Misaki who now had graduate from Seika High walked down along the corridor remembering what had happened around the school for the past few years. How she became a high school first female student council president, how she worked at the Maid-Latte, how she got all strong than the boys and befriends with the boys after solving their problem and got all close with the girls, and the most important was how she had met Usui Takumi.

Lots of complicated things happened between Misaki and Usui. Both of them knew that they love each other. So when they celebrate Christmas together they managed to confessed their love to each other. And then they need to deal with the Walker family and the entire problem with that had been solved. Now all Misaki knew was that, now, she needs to say goodbye to the school that she had spent for three full years.

'_It's really peace' _Misaki thought to herself. She continued walking through the hallway, suddenly stop when she realized something was wrong. _'Wait. It is peace. It's so quite. It's nice. But, this is awfully quite. There should be some noise around. Like tears, confessions (not that I mind), or boys that were chasing each other like the cartoon show Tom and Jerry. But this, this is just like holiday where everyone had fun when summer time and went to the beach…'_ Misaki frowned to herself while scratching her head holding her diploma that she had for having graduate.

She continued walking thinking that maybe she'll meet someone that will let her worried be gone. But she had walked around the school, classes, faculty, and student council room but no one were to be found. She didn't go to the toilet or the infirmary room but she doesn't suppose that anybody would be at either place except for urgencies.

She went to looked over at her watch. It stated twelve at the exact point. So she thought maybe everyone had gone home except for her. So she decided to walk to home. When she's near the gate someone had shouted for her.

"Misaki-san!" Two girls yelled at her. While having sweats around their face and on top of their neck. Misaki turned back since she felt that someone had shouted for her.

"Hey, guys." Misaki walked over to them.

"Misaki-san!" The both of them called out again but this time they ran to her while having tears that started to burst out.

Misaki saw that the both of them had cried so she went to them hurriedly.

"Hey, why are the both of you crying?" Misaki asked with concerned voice while trying to erase their tears which suddenly struck her mind. "You know, it's not goodbye for us. We can still meet after a few years. So the both of you shouldn't cry." Misaki said with a smile.

"It's not because of that Misaki-san." The first girl with a curly, auburn hair told her while started to cry again. "The both of us hurriedly find you because…."She hesitated to speak.

"Because what?" Misaki asked.

So now the second girl who had a straight, atomic tangerine colored hair started to finish the sentence that hadn't been spoken finished. "Because Usui-kun is in trouble!" After she spoke finished her eyes had burst into tears that flooded quickly. Misaki didn't move an inch. She couldn't believe that Usui's in trouble. But what kind of trouble? Would it risk him?

"Misaki-san?" The curly haired girl asked in a small voice while trying to stop her tears. Then both of the girls face each other when Misaki didn't answer.

"Misaki-san?" Now both of the girls had started to speak with a much louder sound.

"Where is he?" Misaki asked in a quick speed.

"In the infirmary room, he told us to find you hurriedly." Both of the girls replied.

Misaki started to run with questions around her head. The infirmary room is in the first floor so it didn't take much time to go there.

Finally, Misaki is at the front door of the infirmary room. She took a deep breath and let it out, and then she knocked, opened the door and went in. She saw that everybody was in the medium-size infirmary room. Even with the smell of medicine and alcohol, everybody, girls and boys, were inside the infirmary room without complaining but had the face of crying and frown just like the other two girls that had called out to her.

'_What happened?' _ She questioned herself.

One male student face back and saw Misaki's confused face so he move back to let her move front. Then more and more students saw Misaki and did what the male student did. Soon Misaki was in front of the bed, looking at the patient where students at her back cried for. He had a pale skin around his face with an aureolin colored hair. He closed his eyes. Misaki could see that the expression of his face looked tired. It's as if he did a lot of things that he doesn't want to do anymore.

Misaki then fall on her knees trying to have the same height as the bed with the aureolin colored hair man and dropped her diploma without even bothering to get it back.

She held both of her hands to the left arm of the young man and called out, "Usui."

She was about to cry when Usui had used his other free hand to wipe out the tears that came out.

"Hey." He said weakly. Trying to get out from the bed. Everyone on Misaki's back stood still even with all the frowning and crying.

"You shouldn't try to get up. Lie down." Misaki struggled to put Usui on the bed.

With a sigh of giving up and tired Usui obeyed Misaki and lied down as more students went to get closer look at the both of them.

"What actually happened to you? There are two girls who told me that you need me in hurry." Misaki tried not to let any shed of tears came out but the tears just started to came out without her trying.

"Misaki," Usui caressed her cheek softly with the intention of erasing her tears and touch her, "I went check up a few days ago. And found out that," he suddenly coughs which makes Misaki worried more, and then he continued, "that I had a disease that's incurable." He closed his eyes and the others went crying out loud while Misaki just tried to not let any emotions come out but can't help it.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you have to wait until today?" Misaki put her right cheek on the bed and looked at Usui side-ways.

"I don't really know what to say to you," Usui started to spoke with his eyes closed, "I don't wish to see the sadness in your face. It just… hurts me you know." He then gripped his left hand as tight as possible where Misaki had wrapped both her hands on his.

"But…," Misaki was speechless, she gulped and continued, "you. Not telling me this earlier. Makes me feel even… Confuse." Was all she could tell him with eyes closed and more tears that are flooding without even her trying.

"Misaki." Usui opened his eyes. Since he felt some wet liquid which he believed as tears that had dropped from Misaki's cheek to the hands that they hold tightly.

"Could the disease be cured?" Misaki suddenly asked looking up and straight at his eyes.

Silence was all in the room. No answers, talking or murmur going on between people for a few minutes. Just silence like there isn't a single soul.

"Could the disease be cured?" Misaki asked slowly, steadily after Usui didn't answer her question and neither did anybody.

"Answer me." Misaki insisted. She had her answer deep in her mind and heart. But she didn't want to believe her answer. She wants to let other people to tell her in order to let her believe that the answer that she had was wrong.

"Answer me!" Now she starts to get louder.

No one dared to answer her until someone finally confess to her.

"Maybe it's until today." She turned to face Usui who, now, closed both of the eyes again. Misaki, now, really wanted to cry hard and it did.

"How could you wait until today? How come you didn't tell me before? And you wait till your last day to have the courage to tell me? What kind of…" she gulped, "relationship are we in when you're not telling me the most important thing that a girlfriend should know first?" She yelled at him, not so hard or too soft. It was a normal tone of her voice with extra one volume to it.

"Misaki," without being bothered by what Misaki had said, he went on, "I would like you to grant this wish of mine. Would you do it for me?" He asked with eyes now opens slowly.

Knowing that her beloved one probably would say goodbye to her today, all she could think was that she would do anything for him.

"Anything you wish." She told him sincerely.

"Please face back." He told her. Without any question she did as what he had told her. And everyone around them just watched them closely, attentively.

It's not surprise face that Misaki saw but it's a smile on everyone's face that was shown. Like when their child had just graduate from school. It's a sincere, warm smile.

'_What did he plan?' _She questioned herself.

Suddenly she heard a thud sound she hurriedly face back in order to check whether Usui was in trouble or not. Instead of a worried face it's a surprise. For she saw what she never thought she would saw. Not that it wouldn't happened when it's the time.

For what she saw was that Usui had kneeled down on one knee, putting both of his hands together in order to hold a red colored, small-sized box with a diamond ring in it.

* * *

"We did well didn't we?" The curly hair girl asked while erasing the tears.

"Yep." The straight hair girl replied with a smile. "Let's hurry now. Or else Misaki-san would be suspecting why we weren't there." So now both of the girls walked with a fast paced to the infirmary room.

* * *

Words that she never thought she would hear this soon.

"Will you, Ayuzawa Misaki, marry me?" Was all he asked.

Maybe this wasn't her personality at all. But knowing that this man had the strength to propose to her even though he left with one day with a weak energy he still did it.

"Yes." Misaki nodded and happy tears were now on her cheek. Everyone then cheered suddenly there's a sliding sound came from the door which draws everyone attention.

Two girls who informed Misaki about Usui were there. Gasping, taking deep breaths, with the 'huff… huff…' sound.

"We missed it?" The curly hair girl asked.

"Crap. If only we were here sooner." The straight hair girl then said with much of regret.

Suddenly it went all quite. Misaki who just had happy tears and smile on her face went all confused. Students who had a joy on their face became a sadistic look on both of the girls face. Usui who had just accomplished his wish threw out a sigh. Both of the girls also went with a confused look, surprise.

"What?" Both of the girls asked in a high pitched tone.

Silence is in the room.

"What-do-you-mean-by-those-words-girls?" Misaki asked with one words at a time.

"Didn't they told you already?" Both of the girls asked. Heavy sigh went through everybody except for Misaki and the both of them.

"Oops." Both of the girls' face each other with a shy looked.

"What do they mean by that Usui Takumi?" Misaki then face to Usui who was still then on one of his knee, still carrying the small box.

With a sigh of giving up he finally decided to tell her the truth.

"Since the girls had _almost_ revealed the secret then I just need to tell you then." Usui then shook his head. Both of the girls were embarrassed and looked away while some of the students looked at the girls and some looked at Usui and Misaki.

"We all planed this out. Actually it's _me _who planned it out," he corrected himself, "and they all helped me to accomplish it. Even though there were some trouble with the girls and boys we still make it through." Usui told Misaki still looking at her.

"What's the purpose for doing this?" Misaki asked with a trembling voice.

"I did all of this in order to propose to you." Usui told her, feeling a bit guilty.

Misaki opened her mouth then closed it; she took a deep breath and opened her mouth again.

"Do you," Misaki stared directly into his emerald eyes, "how worried. How sad. How terrible I felt when I knew that you only had one day to live. And you did it just for… Proposing to me?"

No one could answer her question so do Usui. They felt guilty for having to do this. Without knowing that she'll get hurt this badly. Sakura and Shizuko who stood in front were looking as guiltier as everyone had felt.

Misaki then walked straight front to where Usui had knelt. She had a tight fist on both of her hand. Knowing that Misaki will punch or do anything to Usui he bare with it in order to have her forgiveness. But surprised took Usui's face so are the others.

Misaki put both her hands on Usui's face, letting him looked up, straight into her eyes. With tears that are flooding she told him, "You-were-a-sneaky-boyfriend-which-does-idiotic-and-romantic-things-to-just-get-my-attention." Misaki ended her words with a smile.

A shock and surprised Usui had his mouth curved up into a smile. Cheers were yelled by every student in the room. So are the girls who've made mistake, with a sigh of relief that this had ended and they went to cheer too. Although most of the girls had jealousy problem but still they'll do anything for Usui and Misaki.

Usui then stood up and put the ring on Misaki's left, fourth finger. And they kissed while Usui had carried her like a princess, people starts to cheered more and more and one of the student went to took a picture of it

* * *

2 years later

A light evening, there sat Usui on the chair near the window. The amber colored light from the evening sun shone half of his face while he smiled looking at the picture that had been taken and remembering the past.

"Takumi." With a big bump on the stomach comes Misaki while having her right hand put on her back.

"Yes?" Usui asked with a smile, closing the photo book that he had seen a while ago, standing up now walking to his precious wife.

"What are you looking just now?" Misaki questioned looking up at her husband who now stood in front of her.

"Nothing, just remembering the past." He smiled while touching the bump on her stomach, caressed it, for it's their first child that was about to born in a few months.

"Oh. The time you proposed to me?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around him and so did he.

"….Yes." He told her when there's silence between them.

"Oh. You had me scared with the _one day life_ thing if you must know." Misaki said sarcastically.

Then it went all silence again. Misaki then noticed. There was supposed to be a small chuckle from him but there's none.

"What? Did I said something wrong?" She asked.

"…. What if… I told you… that it's true. Just that my life wasn't over at that day. But today." He told her with serious eyes as if it was the truth.

"You're kidding me right?" Misaki asked back. Knowing that it was a joke from him just like two years ago.

But there's no answer. He's eyes still locked on hers. She gasped, shocked cover around her face.

"You're not kidding me?" With shaking voice she asked him.

Minutes had passed.

Usui face down with his hair covering it. His body was now trembling. Misaki was surprised with it. Then a loud laugh starts to fill the living room.

"Kidding. You should've seen your face. It's so easy to trick you." He laughed again.

Fumed was all over Misaki's face now. Being pregnant her emotion will get her anywhere.

"Why you―" Before finishing her words something popped out in front of her eyes.

Being covered with a plastic wrapper around it was a rose. A dark red colored. Usui had presented it in front of her.

"What―" Without finishing her words again Usui had interrupted her.

"Happy Valentine's day, Misaki." He told her with a smile.

A surprised Misaki suddenly shrugged.

"I forget that today is Valentine's Day and I hadn't got you anything." She told him while took the rose from Usui gently and took a look at it.

"With you by my side no matter it was Valentine's day or any occasion I would be happy." He told her.

The both of them kiss with Misaki need to be careful for the baby that was inside her stomach and she tiptoed her feet to have the same height as Usui.

The both of them then broke off, in order to take oxygen.

"So," Usui trailed off, "why did you suddenly wanted to find me just now?" He asked remembering Misaki had called him a while ago.

"Oh yeah, I just remembered. I had a sudden craving," she looked down shyly then had her eyes looked up a bit, "I wanted to eat a strawberry ice-cream with sprinkles in it and spaghetti with a vanilla milkshake." Then she had a weak laugh.

"You really wanted all of that? But usually I'm the one who needs to finish it up though." Usui then took her chin and raise it up to look at her.

"Please." Misaki then begged him.

"Fine. Come on now, you need to help in the cooking to you know." Usui then took her right hand.

"'Kay." Misaki said and wrapped her right hands on his left, tightly.

The both of them then walked to the kitchen, hand by hand, talking happily awaiting for their newborn child.

**What Just Happened-One-shot-End**


End file.
